


Star

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and foremost, Miranda Lawson is a scientist.</p><p>Set Post ME3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

First and foremost, Miranda Lawson is a scientist.

She understands the natural order; she respects it – far more than she has most anyone or anything else – but she doesn’t _bow_ to it, doesn’t consider nature the ‘be all and end all’ of life. (How can she, when she herself was crafted outside its’ laws?)

She understands the world too, the way it works and the many ways it _could_ , and she likes that understanding, craves it. Because knowledge is power and, while she enjoys learning for its’ own sake, power has merits of its own and, for a very long time, power was all she thought she needed.

She understands that there are rules that shouldn’t be broken and that there are some made to be so. That things often taken for granted - things like gravity, home, family, and the distant but constant warmth of the sun – are relative to where you stand.

She understands that the typical star has approximately 1x10^57 atoms whilst its’ plastic counterpart has only a few paltry thousand and she understands that love, no matter how potent, can be reduced to a chemical cocktail of adrenaline, serotonin, and dopamine.

And yet, understanding these things doesn’t make her immune to their effects, doesn’t make her more aware or less human, because she also understands that there are some things you can’t learn from books or lecture. Like how it’s possible a single look from Natasha can make it hard to breath, how their children’s smiles can fill her heart to bursting, or how a plastic star on top of a fiberglass tree can shine brighter than a supernova.

And, though it takes her an almost embarrassingly long time, she eventually understands that, maybe, there are some things she doesn’t need to understand.

She just needs to know them.


End file.
